popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Teacher of the Year
" " is the fourth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 10, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family The pals enter a quiz contest to make up for embarrassing Miss Shush. Official YouTube episode clip The Popple pals want to make amends for having made Miss Shush fail to win the teacher of the month trophy, so they take part in a TV game show where the best team wins the teacher of the year award for their instructor. The pals reject Yikes from the game, because he’s so unpredictable - but in the end realize he's the only one who can win the contest and crown their favorite teacher.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Teacher of the Year Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Lulu * Yikes * Sunny * Bubbles * Izzy * Fuzzy Minor characters * Margaret Shush * Mike Mine * Gruffman * Penny Popplar * Polly Popplar * Milton Maynot * Coach Loudly * Gus (background) * Mrs. Snooply (background) * Babapop (background) * Popfoot (mentioned) * Christopher Columpop (mentioned) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Une maîtresse au pop!", meaning "A mistress of pop!". * According to Lulu, Yikes can't sit still for two seconds. * Apparently every time Mayor Maynot sees Miss Shush's class cause a disorderly mess in front of him whenever he's about to give Miss Shush the Teacher of the Month award, he would give the award to Coach Loudly instead. * This episode took place on a Friday, a Saturday, and a Sunday.Bubbles mentioned that Pop to the Top willing be coming "this weekend". Later, Miss Shush asked the Best Popple Pals what they're doing in the classroom on a Saturday. * The known questions that Miss Shush's team rehearse for Pop to the Top are: ** What is the Popple record for most goals in a game of Poppleball? And who scored them? *** Answer: 22 and Sunny. (Sunny answered it correctly) ** What type of music is most pop-ular with most Popples? *** Answer: Pop-Music. (Bubbles answered it correctly) ** Who discovered Popplopolis in 1492? *** Answer: Christopher Columpop. (Izzy answered it correctly) * The known questions that are asked during Pop to the Top are: ** Name the friendly big beast who lives on top of Mount Popplopolis. *** Answer: Popfoot. (Lulu answered it correctly) ** In what part of a Popple can a Popple start stuffing? *** Answer: Their pouches. (Bubbles answered it correctly) ** What is the national flower of Popplopolis? *** Answer: Purple poppies. (Polly answered it correctly) ** How many legs does a danaus plexipop (a caterpillar species) has? *** Answer: 32 legs. (Gruffman possibly answered it correctly) * This episode revealed that Popplopolis was founded in 1492 by a Popple named Christopher Columpop. * The format for Pop to the Top is similar to numerous real-life quiz shows, such as Jeopardy!. * Christopher Columpop is an obvious reference to Christopher Columbus, an Italian explorer who accidentally "discovered" America to the Europeans. * It's revealed that Gruffman previously owned a caterpillar. Because of it, it's possible that he answered the last question correctly. Errors * Before Mayor Maynot enter the classroom, Mike is suddenly wearing his poppleball hat. But he's not supposed to wear it until "At the Pop of Her Game". * Sometimes when Mayor Maynot's popplepad screen is shown, it's erroneously shows a green happy face and a red frowny face from "Palentine's Day". * After the glue gun squirts glue all over the classroom, Polly can be seen popping out in the front of the classroom near Miss Shush. However when the scene shows Mike and three of the students popping out, both Penny and Polly (in their ball forms) are attached to the wall. * When the scene shows Mike and three of the students popping out, the green and yellow Popple can be seen at the corner of the wall. However, he's later seen next to Lulu near the bookshelves. * When Bubbles, Sunny, and Izzy looked up to see Yikes slithering with Fuzzy, both Yikes and Fuzzy aren't seen on-screen. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes